1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illuminating ball, and more particularly to a ball embedded with multiple light emitting components that can be manually activated or automatically activated when the ball experiences vibration.
2. Related Art
Of all sports, ball games have long been the most popular, and include familiar forms for example, basketball, soccer, football and volleyball. Since current designs for these types of balls follow specific and standardized guidelines, the only room left for change seems limited to the material used and the surface patterns.
In addition to the formal sport competitions in which people enjoy these ball games, it is far more common for them to invite a few good friends to play a game or two together for recreation. However, their enjoyment is often limited by the dull and unexciting design of the conventional ball. To overcome this shortcoming, the present invention proposes a novel structure design of the ball, which will greatly enhance the pleasure of a recreational ball game.